1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a connector and, in particular, to a modular connector.
2. Related Art
With the progress of technologies, the current electronic apparatuses are mostly manufactured with miniaturization and more functions. Besides, for the data transmission between different kinds of electronic apparatuses, several different communication protocols and the connectors thereof are developed for connecting the electronic apparatuses and achieving their data transmission. Recently, the connector mostly used in the network interface is a connector with a twisted pair of wires, which can be divided into two kinds of a RJ-45 connector and a RJ-11 connector.
Since the electronic apparatus has been gradually developed with multiple and smart functions, the amount of signal that needs to be transmitted in the whole system is greatly increased. However, at the same time, the electronic components and products will be developed with the lightness and miniaturization. Accordingly, for the requirements of heavy signal transmission and miniaturization, the RJ connector applied to the high-frequency transmission is made with more pins and smaller size.
When the signal is transmitted to the circuit of the RJ connector, signal skew will occur and is always a problem, which is caused by the different transmission lengths of the signal pair so that the times of arriving at a receiving end are different. Hence, in order to decrease the signal skew, the circuit layout is designed that the transmission lengths of the signals are as close as possible. However, due to the structural or manufacturing factor, the current RJ connector is incapable of this technical effectiveness.